horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry Goes to Work
'''Horrid Henry Goes to Work '''is the fifth episode of Season 1. Characters * Horrid Henry * Perfect Peter * Henry's Mum * Henry's Dad * Bossy Bob (First Appearance) * Bossy Bill (First Appearance) * Horrid Octopus Synopsis It's Take Your Child to Work Day and Henry is looking forward to a fun day of computer games, but his Dad (and his dad's boss) has other ideas! Plot The episode begins with Mum and Dad argue about who's going to work with who. Henry then take cups and thinks of his parents having great jobs. He then breakes the cups and Dad told him to clean him up and Henry can go to work with his Dad. Meanwhile Peter will go to work with Mum. Henry's annoyed that they sell toothbrushes and toothpaste and he doesn't want to go to work. When arriving in a lift, Henry accidentally pressed an emergency button. While firefighters cut a big hole to Henry's Dad's office. Henry kicked the cut out hole down, which hurted Bob. Henry's dad told him for the first time! As soon as Bob met Henry, he seemed to like him and his attitude. Also as Henry met Bill, the first thing Bill said is that Henry has to do what he says. Henry could tell that Bill would be trouble and he is known as Bossy Bill. While making the tea, Bossy Bill tricked him for putting mustard and ketchup in the tea. Henry remembers to do everything they say. He put them in the tea. When the staff drank the tea, it doesn't taste good! Henry's got the blame when Bossy Bill told the staff. While putting toothpaste in boxes, Bill squeezed a toothpaste tube at Henry. Henry then squeezed 8 full toothpaste tubes at Bill which he got piled under. Henry got the blame again. Bob then has a serious meeting with Henry and his Dad, Henry’s dad was very ashamed of Henry. Bob then decides to gives Henry one last chance and give some documents to photocopy them. Henry then had an idea of tricking Bill. Bill then listened to Henry and photocopies his bottom. Henry then put the CCTV camera towards Bill and the photocopier. The staff laughed at Bill and Bob was shocked! Henry blames him because he wants to do it. Bob punishes Bill for humiliating his company and sends him home saying he'll deal with him at home later. He may got punished for it. Bob later decides that Henry should amuse himself who then plays a video game on a computer and spins his chair hitting Dad and laughs. Trivia *This marks Moody Margaret's first absence. Errors * When Henry said "Of course, you know best Bill sir", the CCTV camera is facing towards them. * When Henry sprayed Bill with toothpaste after he turns into an octopus, the door is closed. When Dad comes in and tells Henry off, it is already opened. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1